super_sentaiwfandomcom-20200215-history
Diane Martin
was the of the Battle Fever J. She was an FBI agent. She is armed with throwing knives. She does a disco dance. Biography When Egos sends Umbrella Monster, who disguises as a woman with a red umbrella, starts to kill people and panic is caused. Diane and her father planned to use Diane as a victim and take a red umbrella to lure out Umbrella Monster. But the plan was destroyed when the Battle Fever team wronged Diane with the woman with the umbrella and caught her and took her to the base. Her father, Mr. Bosner saw them and contacted General Kurama Tetsuzan. Later in the base, General Kurama and Mr. Bosner explained everything to Battle Fever and General Tetsuzan announced that Diane will be a member of the team. When Mr. Bosner was killed by Egos, Diane took the purpose to avenge her father and defeat Egos with her team. When her sister, Catherine was captured by Salome, she tried to save her but she was captured too. Diane tried with her sister to escape but she was heavily wounded by Dracula Monster and couldn't walk. Diane gave the suit to Catherine and Diane's friend and FBI investigator Maria Nagisa. Maria became Miss America and with the others they defeated Dracula Monster. Diane later, after she was revived from her injuries, announced that she is leaving for the United States with her sister and Maria took her place as Miss America. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Diane Martin/Maria Nagisa/Miss America: Her special technique is the Disco Dance! Her weapon is a physical abilite that utilizes her lithe body! Miss America Arsenal *Battleciever *Command Bat → Throwing Knives Mecha *Big Bazer (shared with Japan, Cossack, France, and Kenya) *Battle Fever Robo (shared with Japan, Cossack, France, and Kenya) Design Miss America wears a two-piece suit, with a pink one-piece with sleeves and a brown set of stockings that flow down towards her feet. Her gloves and boots are both blue in color accentuated with a white scarf. She wears a black belt with a metal buckle and the letter "A" on it, which stands for "America". A shield on her chest possesses the "Stars and Stripes" of the flag of the United States; a star in the top of the field represents the number "5". She wears a pink mask on her helmet with "eyes" which are similar in form to the masks of Gorenger and J.A.K.Q. Beneath the mask is a rounded triangle in gray with a sculpted nose and mouth. Unique to Miss America compared to her teammates (and in fact all Sentai heroes) is a blonde wig she wears on top of her helmet with a red gem around her forehead holding it on top. Behind the scenes Portrayal Diane Martin is portrayed by Diane Martin. As Miss America, her suit actors were Lisa Komaki, Eiko Onodera and Tsutomu Kitagawa. Notes *She is the first Sentai Pink to not have her helmet have a heart on it. *She is the first female hero and Sentai Pink to be the last of her team in the role call. The respective Heroines/Pinks of Gorenger and J.A.K.Q. (Momorenger and Heart Queen) came before the Green heroes Midorenger and Clover King. *No official reason has been given as to why Diane Martin's actress left. However, it is said that her actress was unavailable for filming and she did not fully understand Japanese, which may have been the reasons she needed to be replaced. *Although the main focal concept of Battle Fever was around an interpretation of Marvel's Captain America, the costumes are actually inspired by the Marvel Golden Age superheroine Miss America (the namesake for Diane and Maria's identity); most notably the one-colored suit with a shield depicting the flag of each of the nations. *She is also the first and only Super Sentai character to have the exact same name as her actress. See Also *Maria Nagisa - her replacement External links *Miss America at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Miss America at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Pink Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Battle Fever J (team) Category:Sentai Rangers without Changers Category:Sentai 5 Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:National Defense Ministry